


Secret Snog

by sunflower_swan



Series: 25 Days of Drarry (2020) [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 25 Days of Harry and Draco 2020, Boys Kissing, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, traditional prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_swan/pseuds/sunflower_swan
Summary: The one where Draco and Harry make out at Hogwarts.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 25 Days of Drarry (2020) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036692
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44
Collections: 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2020





	Secret Snog

**Author's Note:**

> Translation into Pусский available: [Secret Snog](https://ficbook.net/readfic/10181910) by [KingJoonnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingJoonnie/profile)

“Ugh…” Harry groaned.

“What is it?” Hermione asked, wide-eyed.

“I forgot my potions book,” Harry explained. “Go on without me, I’ll catch up.”

Ron shrugged. “Alright, mate. Don’t be late for McGonagall.”

Harry nodded and tore off down the hall in the direction they just came.

An arm reached out from behind a tapestry, grasped his collar, and yanked him out of the corridor. The next thing Harry knew, soft, warm lips were pressed against his. He savoured the taste and raked his fingers through his assailant’s hair.

“What took you so long?” Draco asked between kisses along Harry’s jaw.


End file.
